Shi no tenshi
by Lothron
Summary: Eine alte Bedrohung kehrt nach Jahren zurück, bereit die Welt der Piraten und Marines zu erschüttern. Welches Ziel dieser neue Feind verfolgt ist ungewiss.


„Ach du Scheiße!", entfuhr es dem Kapitän leise und er nahm seine Zigarren aus dem Mund. Tashigi und die Marines die ihm zu diesem Ort gefolgt waren hielten kurz inne, ehe über die Hälfte wieder hinausstürmte. Er konnte hören wie sich mehr als einer auf der Straße übergab und ganz ehrlich, er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Er stand im Eingang einer Bar auf einer beliebten Ferieninsel. Überall, am Tresen, auf den Spiel – und Esstischen, auf dem Boden, lagen die Körper der Gäste. Die Wände waren voller Blut, es stank nach Tod hier drin und der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Menschen verschaffte selbst Smoker eine Gänsehaut. Nackte Angst war in den aufgerissenen Augen zu sehen. Was auch immer hier geschehen war, es war etwas Widerliches, da war er sich sicher.

„Das ist ernst Garp. Er ist wieder da!", meinte Sengoku und legte den Bericht Smokers auf seinen Schreibtisch und sah seinen Freund bedeutsam an. „Du denkst es ist derselbe wie damals.", sagte Garp, ohne sein übliches Grinsen. Dies war ernst. Fast vierzig Leute waren in einer Nacht auf grausamste Weise ermordet worden, alles Zivilisten mit keiner Verbindung zur Weltregierung, Marine, Revolutionären oder selbst Piraten. Und nun äußerte Sengoku diese Befürchtung. „Es ist dasselbe Vorgehen. Dieselbe Handschrift. Er wurde nie gefangen.", begründete Sengoku und Garp nickte. „Aber warum sollte er jetzt wieder anfangen? Nach dreiundzwanzig Jahren Pause. Es könnte auch einfach ein Nachahmer sein.", warf er ein. „Was weiß ich was im Hirn eines Psychopathen vor sich geht. Egal ob er es ist oder ein Nachahmer, wir müssen ihn finden! Wenn das größere Wellen schlägt werden bald alle in Panik verfallen, so wie damals." „Glaubst du wirklich er ist es, nach so langer Zeit?", nun klang Garp besorgt und Sengoku nickte. „Ich befürchte es. Nach seinem Verschwinden damals gab es Nachahmer, aber keiner hat seinen Stil exakt getroffen. Ich denke Shi no tenshi ist zurück."

Das Treffen war schneller gekommen als sie es alle vermutet hatten, doch auch die Weltregierung schien ihrer Meinung zu sein das dies Shi no tenshi war und sie ihn stoppen mussten, so schnell wie möglich. Daher saßen sie jetzt hier, die CP Teams und die Admiräle und Vize – Admiräle der Marine. Es war wichtig einen Plan zu entwerfen, der Kerl war ihnen schon einige Schritte voraus.  
„Okay, ich denke allen ist klar warum wir hier sind. Shi no tenshi ist wieder aufgetaucht.", begann Laskey und deutete auf den Bericht von Smoker, der vor ihnen allen lag. Auf der Mitte des Tisches lag die Akte von damals, welche Laskey nun zu sich zog und aufklappte. „Gleiche Handschrift, gleiches Vorgehen. Wie immer keine Nachricht. Der letzte Mord dieses Killers liegt 23 Jahre zurück, damals ebenfalls in einer Bar tötete er 17 Menschen und hinterließ sie alle in derselben Position. An die Wände gepflockt."  
„Wissen wir mit Gewissheit das es derselbe Killer ist?", fragte Lucci bedächtig nach. „Nicht vollkommen, nein. Wie gesagt alles deutet darauf hin, aber da wir nicht wissen wer Shi no tenshi ist, noch den kleinsten Hinweis auf sein Aussehen haben und es keine Zeugen gibt können wir nicht sicher sein. Nach seinem Verschwinden gab es einige Nachahmer, doch keiner hat seinen Stil je exakt kopieren können. Daher gehen wir davon aus das es derselbe ist."  
„Was wissen wir über ihn?", fragte nun Kalifa nach und schob ihre Brille zurecht. „Wir vermuten das er männlich ist und jetzt Ende vierzig. Er sucht seine Opfer wahllos aus, manchmal sind es große Gruppen, manchmal einzelne Personen. Auch die Orte variieren, Bars, Hotels, Strände, Schiffe, er schlägt überall zu. Es ist als würde er sich von seiner Mordlust leiten lassen und zuschlagen wann und wo es ihm passt. Menschenleben bedeuten ihm nichts. Er fügt seinen Opfern gerne Schmerzen zu, zögert ihren Tod hinaus. Er initiiert es, wie ein Theater und lässt uns die Überreste seines Spiels finden. Er besitzt keine Reue und wenn er ein Ziel verfolgt ist es uns noch nicht bekannt. Er hinterlässt nie Nachrichten, geht aber sicher das die Orte gefunden werden. Er unterscheidet nicht zwischen seinen Opfern, Männer, Frauen, Kinder, Zivilisten, Piraten, Marines, Agenten der Weltregierung. Es ist ihm egal wen er umbringt so lange er jemanden tötet. Das ist der Unterschied zwischen ihm und seinen Nachahmern. Seine Nachahmer hielten sich meist an Zivilisten oder schwache Piraten. Er nicht! Die gesamte Cross – Crew, vor 25 Jahren ausgelöscht, das Schiff unter Vize Admiral Bubeno, vor 24 Jahren mitsamt Kapitän und Vize – Admiral ermordet. CP2, drei Monate bevor er verschwand, ausgelöscht. Die Liste setzt sich weiter fort, von dem ersten Mord vor 30 Jahren bis er vor 23 Jahren verschwand. Keinem Serienmörder ist es bisher gelungen so lange erfolgreich und unentdeckt zu morden.", erklärte Spandine.  
„Unser weiteres Vorgehen ist nun wichtig. Die Regierung will keine Massenpanik wie damals, das heißt die Morde werden heruntergespielt, kein Wort über einen Serienkiller dringt nach außen. CP9 soll nach Informationen suchen, verdeckt natürlich. Die Marine verstärkt Patrouillen in den Touristen Gebieten, falls er wieder Zivilisten auswählt sind wir vor Ort. Das ist im Augenblick alles was wir tun können."

Langsam ließ er seine Hand über die Messer auf dem Tresen wandern, überlegend. Der letzte noch Lebende, ein junger Mann, wimmerte von seiner Position aus, unfähig sich fortzubewegen. Sich für ein Werkzeug entscheidend schritt er nun zu ihm, entblößte seinen Bauch und strich bedächtig über die zitternden Muskeln. „Bitte. Bitte nicht.", flehte er, doch er legte ihm nur sacht einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Shh. Ganz ruhig.", wisperte er und brachte das Messer in Position. Kurz darauf erfüllten die Schreie seine Ohren und ein verzücktes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Wie er es vermisst hatte.

„Diese Bande hat erneut zugeschlagen. Diesmal 5 Menschen in Tzera.", sagte Ace und sah zu seinen Brüdern. Vista polierte seine Schwerter, während Izou ebenfalls eine Zeitung las und Thatch und Marco tranken einfach nur während sie faul in der Sonne lagen. Doch Izou schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist keine Bande. Die Weltregierung will da nur etwas vertuschen damit die Bevölkerung nicht in Panik gerät." „Hä?" Nun richtete sich Thatch aus seiner liegenden Position auf und sagte: „Hast du schon mal von Shi no tenshi gehört?" Als Ace den Kopf schüttelte erklärte Thatch. „Vor 30 Jahren begannen solche Vorfälle wie jetzt. Willkürliche Morde. Schon bald nannten sie den Kerl der es tat Shi no tenshi, da er nie Spuren hinterließ und wie aus dem Nichts kam und wieder verschwand. Das ging sieben Jahre so. Vor 23 Jahren verschwand er spurlos, man fand zwar ne Menge Nachahmer, aber nie den eigentlichen Mörder."  
„Ein Serienmörder?", fragte Ace nach und seine Brüder nickten. „Er tötet jeden. Zu seiner Zeit hat er Marines und Piraten gleichermaßen ermordet, yoi. Die Vorgehensweise die da im Artikel beschrieben wird ist dieselbe die damals Shi no tenshi auszeichnete.", fügte Marco hinzu. „Der Kerl ist ein Monster.", meinte Thatch und wieder nickten die drei älteren Piraten. „Und er tötet jeden?" „Absolut jeden. Vor 23 Jahren hat er das damalige CP2 ausgelöscht, davor einige der stärksten Piratencrews der Zeit, und einige aufstrebende Vize – Admiräle. Kein Hinweis darauf ob auch nur eines der Opfer es geschafft hat ihn zu verwunden. Absolut nichts." „Wir sprechen von einem Psychopathen Ace. Diese Menschen kennen keine Reue oder Mitgefühl.", schlussfolgerte Izou. „Meint ihr sie suchen nach ihm?", fragte die Feuerfaust nun nachdenklich. „Bestimmt. Er hat eines ihrer Geheimkommandos ausgelöscht, yoi."  
„Ja, sie werden schon nach ihm suchen. Nur haben sie das letzte Mal auch nichts gefunden.", stimmte Thatch Marco zu.

Bedächtig sah er auf die wimmernde Frau hinab, fasziniert davon das sie nun wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Daher hielt er still und wartete ab, wartete darauf das sie richtig wach wurde. Sie schrie schrill auf und sofort hörte er das Gurgeln ihres Blutes und er lächelte als er seine Hand um das Organ schloss. Lächelnd riss er seine Hand zurück und stumpf schlug der leblose Körper auf dem Boden auf. Einen Augenblick lang betrachtete er das Organ in seiner Hand, ehe er zudrückte und die Fleischreste fallen ließ. Was sollte er auch damit? Es war vorbei. Die Jagd vorüber. Fürs Erste.

„So etwas Widerliches hab ich noch nie gesehen.", knurrte Garp als er die Küche des kleinen Hauses in Augenschein nahm. Es war eindeutig das die Frau die hier gelebt hatte das jüngste Opfer Shi no tenshis war. Er hatte die Burschen vorsorglich draußen gelassen, das war nichts was sie in ihren jungen Jahren sehen mussten. Die gesamte Küche war voller Blut, die Frau geradezu ausgeweidet und der Arzt meinte das sie noch am Leben war als der Mistkerl ihr das Herz raus gerissen hatte. Knurrend verließ Garp das Haus wieder, machte sich auf den Rückweg. Lange würden sie diese Morde nicht mehr einer Piratenbande zuschreiben können, dafür wurden sie zu systematisch. „Was willst du nur? Was hast du vor?", murmelte er grübelnd.

„Schon wieder diese Bande. Die geben den Rest von uns nen schlechten Namen.", sagte Sanji bedächtig und legte die Zeitung nieder. Robin sah auf und blickte auf den Artikel hinab, dann zu den anderen Crewmitgliedern die alle an Bord verstreut waren. „Das ist keine Bande. Ich war damals noch jung, aber ich habe seitdem recherchiert. Vor 23 Jahren gab es einen Mann den die Regierung Shi no tenshi nannte. Es scheint als wäre er wieder da." Aufmerksam hörten ihr die anderen Piraten zu. „Engel des Todes? Wirklich? So haben sie ihn genannt?", fragte Nami neugierig. „Laut der Regierung war er ein Serienmörder. Ein Psychopath der besonderen Sorte. Sie haben ihn nie gefunden und 23 Jahre lang war er untergetaucht. Diese Bande gibt es nicht, das ist er." „Und was will der Kerl?", brummte Zoro skeptisch. Robin zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und sah aufs Meer hinaus. „Das weiß keiner. Das ist einer der Gründe warum sie ihn nicht gefunden haben. Er scheint kein Ziel zu verfolgen, oder einen Plan zu haben. Er handelt vollkommen willkürlich."

Er war froh das er sich entschlossen hatte seine Schuhe zurückzulassen. Der Boden des Dorfes war blutgetränkt und hätte sicherlich seine Schuhe ruiniert. Er schüttelte den Kopf als er an den Leichen vorüberging, aus dem Dorf hinaus. Es hatte Spaß gemacht, aber wie immer war es zu schnell vorbei. Zu schnell war der ganze Spaß fort und zu lange musste er warten ehe er wieder etwas tun konnte. Wie er es die ganzen Jahre ohne ausgehalten hatte wusste er beim besten Willen nicht. Doch er musste vorsichtig sein, er hatte keine Lust gefunden zu werden. Sie nannten ihn Monster und er musste ihnen recht geben. Was war er denn, außer einem Monster? Es gab keine bessere Bezeichnung für ihn. Grinsend ging er fort, bereits planend wann er erneut Gelegenheit für ein wenig Spaß haben würde.

„Ach du ….", entfuhr es Ace und kreidebleich legte er die Zeitung nieder und sah die anderen Kommandanten an seinem Tisch an. „Was ist los?", fragte Thatch auch gleich. Ace zeigte auf den Artikel den er zuvor gelesen hatte und sagte: „Ein ganzes Dorf wurde gestern Nacht ausgelöscht. Alle Bewohner sind tot, abgeschlachtet. Die Regierung gibt ne Warnung raus. Sie sagen Shi no tenshi ist zurück." „Mistkerl!", stieß Thatch aus und Izou fragte: „Keine Überlebenden? Nichts?" „Keine Spur. Er hat alle getötet, selbst die Kinder, sogar die Tiere.", zischte Ace erbost. Jozu, Marco und Vista sahen stumm zu ihrem jüngeren Bruder. „Ab jetzt wird es nur schlimmer werden. Einige werden in Panik verfallen.", gab Thatch zu bedenken und die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Wir müssen nach unseren Inseln sehen, yoi.", sagte Marco nachdenklich und Jozu nickte: „Wir sprechen am besten mit Pops, arbeiten eine Route aus. Nicht das die Bewohner unter unserem Schutz in Panik verfallen, oder Opfer werden."

„Wie kann es sein das wir 6 Monate nach dem ersten Mord keine neuen Informationen haben?! Es muss doch etwas geben! Irgendeine Spur!", zischte Sengoku außer sich.  
„CP 3, 4 und 9 sind allein zur Jagd nach Shi no tenshi abgeordnet. Dieses Mal kriegen wir den Mistkerl!", meinte Garp überzeugt. „Fragt sich nur wie viele vorher draufgehen werden.", murmelte Smoker leise als er die beiden Veteranen beobachtete.


End file.
